Una Nueva forma de ser
by otakugamerfan
Summary: Una historia muy kawaii continuacion de la final que me dejo con ganas de mas .. eh aqui la historia de como Yuuya se comporta en el instituto sabiendo que sale con nagisa! celos drama amor y LEMON awa despues digan que no se lo adverti , una historia con capitulos y en español Gracias por leer w ..by:ari-chan osea yo XD


**Primero decir** ** _que esta serie manga no es mia , guardo los derechos de los autores . solo hago como una pequeña continuacion con capitulos y eso xD por los que se quedaron con ganas , w como yo TTuTT bueno ahora el glosario~_**

 ** _GLOSARIO~_**

acciones estaran entre *

dialogos como esta letra normal xD

pensamientos estara en parentesis y en letra _curvada_

mis comentarios en negrita y al final :v

esta historia esta a punto de vista de Yuuya asi que gracias

 **Disfruten~~~~~~~~ xD**

 _S_ oy Yuuya 17 años y como saben en una relacion con Nagisa ..aquel chico molestoso se convirtió en mi novio...aun no lo creo pero tengo que acostumbrarme , me siento incomoda a diario cada vez que recuerdo que estoy con el, me pregunto como sera ahora y en adelante ...

-Hola Yuu-chan~ *saluda sonriente emika*

-B-Buenos dias Emi-chan *sonrie *

-Como te va con Nagisa *cara misteriosa y le da toques con el codo*

-e-eh?! *sonrojo* n-nada..

-Buenos Dias amor *cara pervertida *

-E-Eh?! .. b-buenos dias n-nagisa.. *roja*

-Umm.. *Nagisa le da un beso a yuuya en los labios*

-u-uh.. *corresponde yuuya*

-Q-Que es eso! *exclama emika*

*Kon viene corriendo y le tapa los ojos a emika* N-NO LE QUITES SU INOCENCIA!

-umm?.. *nagisa se separa* pero..si pueden hacer lo mismo? *sonrisa pervertida*

-E-EH? *kon se sonroja * b-bueno si.. p-pero no se cual sera el momento

-solo has el momento *sonrie sonrojada yuuya*

-amor veo que aprendiste *sonrisa picara*

-c-callate nagi-kun.. *voltea mirada*

Campana..

Ya toco la campana vamos a clases *dice sonriente emika*

Vamos *dicen todos*

*al llegar al salon encuentran a azusa conversando con ako*

-buenos dias azusa-kun! *sonrie emika*

-Buenos Dias emi-chan yuuya-chan kon y nagisa *sonrie amablemente*

*nagisa abraza a yuuya* buenos dias supongo , yuuya sientate al lado mio

-B-Bueno *se sienta al medio y nagisa al lado izquierdo de ella*

-Buenos dias alumnos Soy el profesor Kento , soy nuevo y les enseñare el curso de matematicas y tendre el gusto de presentarles a un alumno nuevo

*entra un chico alto cabellos castaños , ojos verdes y con el tipico uniforme escolar*

-Buenos Dias Soy Natsume Mashiro , un gusto en conocerlos *Sonrisa*

-*Un gusto exclaman todos*

-( _un chico nuevo eh?..tendre que cuidarlo de yuuya no valla a ser que se relacione con el..) *_ penso Nagisa*

-Bueno tu asiento sera al lado derecho de la alumna yuuya *exclamo el profesor*

-e-eh?.. *yuuya se sorprendio*

*Natsume se acerca y mira fijamente a yuuya con cara picara * Buenos dias espero llevarnos bien ..

*mirada furiosa de nagisa hacia natsume*

*La Clase continuo y continuo hasta ser la hora del receso o descanzo*

-Tu eres Yuuya no? *mirada pervertida*

-S-Si y tu natsume *mirada hacia otro lado*

-Quisiera llamarte.. Yuu-chan *la mira*

-Ah eso? .. no hay problema *sonrisa*

-Comes con alguien?

-Si con Nagi-kun

-Estoy solo pero podras comer conmigo? *mirada fija*

-q-que pasa? ...*incomoda*

-eres hermosa... *mirada fija*

-q-que?! *empuja un poco*

-je..tan dificil como siempre .. siempre quise a alguien asi ..asi que tratare de conquistarte *mira picaramente*

-que te crees?! *golpesito*

-Shh..hermosa..*le toca los mechones*

*Aparece Nagisa salvajemente*

*Yuuya se aleja un poco para no escuchar nada*

-*Golpe* QUE TE PASA?! *furioso*

-Je..Es tu novia verdad? ..

-Y a ti que te importa si lo es es mia!

-te quiero informar..que vine para quitartela.. je.. *sonrisa pervertida*

-Estupido no podras idiota es mia mia .. no te entra en el cerebro? .. si la vuelves a tocar te mato *mirada furiosa*

-aun asi..te la quitare porque es mi prometida.. *sonrisa pervertida*

-T-Tu prometida?... que mierda estas hablando?..

-Hice una promesa con ella cuando apenas eramos unos chiquillos..

-NO ME INTERESA SU ESTUPIDA PROMESA ES MIA AHORA !

-Bueno bueno no te exaltes.. je ...

*natsume se va*

*nagisa va donde yuuya y ve que se esta tapando los oidos*

-asi que no escuchaste nada..

-iba a llorar si lo hacia..

-oye.. tienes una promesa con ese chico?!

-No me grites ! , nisiquiera lo conosco !

-Perdon.. pues ya no importa

*nagisa le rodea los brazos por la cintura a yuuya*

-E-Eh?! *sonrojo*

-Eres mia... te dije que no te soltare para nadie mas te acuerdas?..

-S-Si .. baka.. *sonrojo*

*Nagisa beso a Yuuya dulcemente*

...

*en otro lado*

-La identificaste ? .. *voz desconocida*

-Si..ya la vi *dice natsume por llamada*

-es hermosa no? .. *desconocido*

-Si.. pero tiene un novio.. *dice por llamada*

-quien? .. *desconocido*

-Un tal Nagisa

-N-Nagisa?! .. yo pense que era Azusa.. *dice sorprendido la voz extraña*

-Si yo tambien me sorprendi , pero igual la conquistare

-necesito que hagas algo ..

-si?

-natsume..necesito que arruines su relacion *desconocido*

-crea rumores sobre el .. ella lo dejara y ya ! *desconocido*

-interesante..primero tratare de que se enamore de mi si no se puede pues creo los rumores * dice natsume*

-Vamos tienes mucho tiempo hasta que llegue *se rie *

..

*con emika*

-No se si podre darte un b-beso... *cerca de Kon*

-e-entonces ...?

-a-aun no me ha crecido el pecho..

-*Kon cae comicamente*

 **Les gusto?! QwQ seguire mañana tengo sueño -3- pues hare algo de drama y mas celos y mas drama y mas celos y mas sangre okno :v**

 **BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPEREN EL PROXIMO CAP nwn**

 **COMENTEN :VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV ...**

 **bye nwn**


End file.
